Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{10}{20} \times 65\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{10}{20} = -0.5$ $ 65\% = \dfrac{65}{100} = 0.65 $ Now we have: $ -0.5 \times 0.65 = {?} $ $ -0.5 \times 0.65 = -0.325 $